Cereal
by MiniWitchling123
Summary: Dan is angry with Phil for eating his cereal and he heads out to buy more. Not suitable for younger readers, as some descriptions may be disturbing


Cereal

 **Author's note: Ok, this is rated M because it is quite graphic near the end. This is my first Dan and Phil fanfiction, so any reviews would be appreciated. You can also follow me on tumblr calm-and-confused, or, for my fanfiction oriented blog, you can follow empire-of-stories.**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all like this.**

"I win again," Dan smirked as he pulled himself out of his sofa crease. He threw his controller down onto the sofa as his victory flashed on the television screen.

"Only because I had really bad random items," Phil shouted after him. "Besides, you spend almost as much time on Mario Kart as you do on tumblr!"

Dan smirked as he made him and Phil a coffee. He carried them into their living room, and offered one to Phil.

"Feel like pizza tonight?" Dan asked as he picked up his Mario Kart controller again.

"Sounds good," Phil said. He stood up quickly, "I'm going to get a snack. BRB."

Dan checked his phone while waiting for Phil. He had a text from his mum about his visit at Christmas next week. Ignoring it, he began checking tumblr when Phil came back with a bowl of cereal.

"Ready for Mario Kart?" Dan asked, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Ready," Phil said through a mouthful of cereal, as he put the bowl on the floor in between them.

"Alright then, it's your turn to choose a- is that my cereal?" Dan asked as he looked into the bowl.

"Maybe," Phil said quietly after a long pause.

"That's my Country Crisp," Dan said, anger leaking into his voice. His eyes narrowed slightly. Phil said nothing; he held his gaze firmly on his mismatched socks.

"How much is left?" Dan asked, his voice dangerously quiet. He was again, met with silence.

Dan threw his controller onto the sofa as he walked faster than he ever had in his life, or that's how it felt to Phil, into the kitchen. Phil was hot on his heels.

"You've eaten all my fucking cereal." Dan snapped at Phil, holding the empty Country Crisp box.

"I'll…I'll buy you more." Phil said, apologetically.

"No," Dan said, pulling on some black, converse shoes, "You order the pizza. I'll head out and buy some more cereal." He turned to look at Phil as he pulled his dementor coat on. "Don't. Eat. My. Cereal."

Phil sighed. He never meant to eat all of it. He just had a small addiction to cereal, that was all. Picking up the phone, he dialled the number for Dominoes. **(I'm not in any way sponsored by them)**

"Hello. Hi Paul, it's Phil… A margarita and a meat feast… Twenty minutes, okay… See you. Bye!" Phil ended the call and threw his phone onto the sofa.

Phil spent the next twenty minutes playing more Mario Kart. Maybe he'd be able to finally beat Dan later.

A knock on the door took his attention. A pizza guy was standing by the door. Phil paid for the pizzas, set up Attack on Titan ready to watch on television, and put the food out, ready for when Dan came back.

Ten minutes had passed, and Phil was getting worried. He called Dan's mobile, but there was no answer. It rang out for about a minute, before it cut to voicemail. Dan was never this slow, and the shops were only at the end of the road. Looking out of the window, Phil caught a glimpse of blue flashing lights. Making a snap decision, Phil pulled on his coat, grabbed his keys, and left their apartment.

The December wind bit at his nose and cheeks as he persevered, looking for Dan. He reached into his pocket for his phone, only to find it missing.

"Damn," Phil muttered as he trudged down their street. He could still see the blue flashing lights, but they weren't moving away from him anymore. He was close to them now.

Phil stopped when he saw what happened. A small crowd of people had formed around the ambulance. He could make out a man's body, lying on the pavement.

Phil ran towards the crowd, pushing his way through. His normally gentle nature was replaced by adrenaline. He forced his way to the front of the crowd and froze.

Dan's body was mutilated. His usually brown hair was curling and red due to the sticky blood it was soaked in. His face had deep gashes cut into it, where his dimples were when he smiled properly. His coat had large slashes in it. A puddle of red surrounded Dan's body.

Phil's eyes filled with tears. He rushed forwards, ignoring the paramedics as he hugged Dan's limp and lifeless body. A box of Country Crisp cereal lay on the pavement, covered in Dan's blood. His brown eyes, usually so full of life, were empty and open.

Phil felt someone try to pull him up, to pull him away from Dan. Phil buried his face in Dan's shoulder as he sobbed.

"You can't. I-I won't leave him. Please. Please let me stay with him. I-We-" Phil said to a paramedic, his words a jumble and his voice catching.

"We need to get him to hospital, sir. Are you family?"

"I-" Phil closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind. "No, I'm his best friend, and-"

"I'm sorry, but you can't go with him then," the paramedic said before walking towards the ambulance.

Phil felt numb as he stood in the middle of the road. The crowd had long since dispersed, but the police lines were still up. He felt himself shake as he slowly walked back to their-no, his- apartment.

Shutting the door behind him, Phil slid down it and cried. Their pizza lay forgotten on the table and the TV had long since turned off. Phil say and cried for what felt like hours before he fell asleep.

 ***1 year later***

Phil laid down the roses he had bought before he spoke softly to the new headstone.

"Oh Dan, there was never a better friend in the universe."

 **I'm sorry if you cried. I hope you liked it guys, and please leave me a review!**


End file.
